Social networking systems enable users to interact with various objects represented within the social network. For example, a social networking system allows users to designate other users or entities as connections (or otherwise connect to, or form relationships with, other users or entities), contribute and interact with their connections, post media or commentary, share links to external content, share location data, use applications, join groups, list and confirm attendance at events, invite connections, and perform other tasks that facilitate social interaction. External applications also use the services of a social networking system to allow authenticated users to incorporate some of the above social interactions with use of the external applications. Similar interactions may also be a part of the user experience within other network services.